User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome to my talk page! Please add new messages to the end of the page. ---- Things are rather running smoothly I mave made some more deviations. Check them out any time you wish. I also made a page about my idea for an unofficial 8th season of The Real Ghostbusters on the fanon wiki. I like your idea, too. Like the way things are with your show, I'm trying not to mingle too much with the canon. The 8th season deals with what happened to the Ghostbusters in the year they went out of business before the Extreme Ghostbusters came. I'd really appreciate it if you checked my episode list out. The thing is, I don't know much about making videos, so I'd like you to help me with my series when you decide you are finished with yours, that is if you are interested. SonofSamhain 09:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You getting a bit busy? Because you haven't responded to my messages lately. SonofSamhain 13:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE RESPOND!!! SonofSamhain 17:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I know you're busy with the RGB toys, but I am sorry that you could not help me. There's just nothing quite as unique as teddy bears that seem cute at first glance, but can become creepy-looking when you turn their heads and paws inside-out. It would've been cool to see those things relaunched. For more information, go to these websites: www.werebears.co.uk www.werebears.com Note: The former features the story tapes that came with the bears, but the order is screwed up, so listen to them in this order: Intro, Fang, Grizzler, Gums, Howler, Terror ted, Grunt, Growler part 1, Growler part 2. Also, the latter has a video of the bears that may frighten you and even rape your ears at one point in the beginning. It even has contact information on George Nicholas, the creator of the bears, that features his phone number and a link to his e-mail address, in case you change your mind about helping me with this predicament. SonofSamhain 07:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Are you busy? I hardly hear from you these days! SonofSamhain 14:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I understand, friend There's lots of stuff that needs to be done for this wiki. There are some minor characters in RGB that don't have articles. Now I know how the boys in gray felt in the episode Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster when they had to answer countless calls with barely enough time to dump the captured ghosts into the Containment Unit. SonofSamhain 18:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I know that you have been working on an RGB fan series. This is just a suggestion, but maybe a Ghostbusters fan game would also be good. Here's the options if you are interested. Options for a fan game: A remake of the Sega Genesis game. An Extreme Ghostbusters game(the GBA game is fine, but it really needs improvement. Same for the PS1 game) An RPG based on RGB. A video game adaptation of either of the movies. SonofSamhain 14:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Meketrex Supplicants The Meketrex Supplicants article had information that had no proof. It could have come from anywhere. It did'nt seem right when I checked it. I looked all over ghostbusters fan fiction websites and databases alike and could'nt find anything. Not that I would put something out of fan fiction on this website. I mean it is just made up. sorry about this misunderstanding. Bye. VinzClortho 16:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) gb fan film just a small question for you, "can i add information about a fan film that will be released very soon? Darth Perseus 13:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :"yeah i don't mind as it going to be movie that i am makingMatttheman 14:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Currently due to the size of Ghostbusters Wiki, it was decided to make a Ghostbusters Fanon Wiki which is where to post fan films. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) All is forgiven, old chum I'm also sorry for not being here often. School has been keeping me busy. I am also disappointed because I have not been able to continue the GPK Wiki. It's not that I can't access the wiki, it's just that I don't feel like editing it. In case you were wondering, I don't mind if you usurp my duties of creating card articles when I have not been around. SonofSamhain 18:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) More ghosts Exclusive to Multiplayer Hello, not sure where to put this, hope it's good here, LOL I've been playing GB multiplayer a lot. I have some decent HQ images of the Marshmellow Shambler (Stay Puft Brute) ready to be converted from video to jpg, but I also wanted to know if we can add four more ghosts that are in the "multiplayer only" page of the Ghosts in the Realistic Versions of the game: :is "Marshmellow Shambler" its official name? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 1.Order of Pelican - same color as the homeless ghosts, but more of a 'Shriner' as they scamper about in a scooter. One of them has three flags sticking out the back of his little cart. :Never heard of it, and there is a link up there to start the article. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 2. Ghoul - These guys are awesome. Sort of like a torsoed skeleton with a horned demon-head. I don't see them very often but I need to get them imaged. :Ghostbusters: The Video Game pre-order bonuses, he is that one I take it? Yeah oddly til today the wiki didn't have a article with the ghoul download. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 3. Black Slime Ghost blue - would this ghost warrant it's own page? It's really quite different from the single player ghost. For one, he's blue, not black. Also, this ghost needs to be captured but it the single player it's dispersable. Maybe just add the image/info to the existing page? :Black Slime Ghost were also blue in the story mode as well. However, yes add information and pictures on the article already about it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 4. Key Head Monster?? - can't remember his name, I did scan it but not while recording it on video. They come out in survival mode after wave 8 or 9. They are tough... like the single player versions but these dudes have sort of a yellow glowing harness... or something. You can wrangle keys from their heads. Again, maybe the existing page could include the multiplayer version? :Keyhead Monster-Add info on its article, as while its slightly different, it isn't really a new ghost. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) Anyway... if you can start (or show me how to start) those pages, I can fill them with content. Cheers, Linglingsan 09:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm also interested if the added these to tobin spirit guide. A picture of the image of the avatar for each new creature would be good too. Also, you said that the clown ghost balloons have they own scan. If so info on that could be useful. Any Tobin Spirit guide scans are considered important. We can decide how to get these things put up and explained later. But getting the info live on a wiki article is a start. For now the Balloons can be on the same article as the clown ghost. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Gaming (cont.) Hey there, thanks for your help. Got the Clown Ghost, Marshmellow Monster and Ghoul sorted out. That Ghoul is one tough dude to track down in-game! I played for three hours before I even saw him once, and only got about 20 seconds of video before they killed me! LOL. Good points about the Keyhead monster and the Black Slime ghost (you are right, he is blue in single player. How did I forget that?) So I'll just add an in-game picture to the Keyhead monster page. As far as images for the Tobin Spirit guide, I will try and conjure up in-game images for every ghost. But it will be a valuable resource for sure. I even have some images of each kind of balloon ghost from the clown. If the video game section needs more love as you say... I'm here to provide! It would be great to collect images of all the variants, too. For example the hobo ghosts and construction worker ghosts have 3-4 different character models... very unique. The Opera Singer Ghost by comparision always looks the same. Cheers Linglingsan 23:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) How are you I am working on stuff. I have been making pictures on deviantART, but I think I only have one Ghostbusters-related artwork. I'll try to come up with more. I also remember you had an idea for a non-canon continuation of RGB. Are you still working on it(please don't say no). If you are continuing the project, I have some ideas. I heard you wanted the stories to be about famous legends, so one had the Ghostbusters fight a ghost based on the Vanishing Hitchhiker urban legend. I heard some variations of the tale where the hitchhiker turned into a grotesuqe monster before he or she disappeared. It's also a good decision to not use language or innuendo. It's best that this show be like The Real Ghostbusters show most kids in the 80's and 90's grew up with. I know you didn't want to use any ghosts from previous episodes, but what if some of the ghosts made cameos in the opening and end credits? SonofSamhain 13:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I have spoken on the community thread. I am trying to help you as you have helped me, but I also have problems I am trying to solve. I feel like all of us are experiencing a Crisis on Infinite Earths. I am troubled by the pollution and endangered animals. I am struggling to do well in school. Also, how are you doing on the employment line. I know that you are one of the most important members of Team Ghostbusters Wiki, but you need to pay the bills and stuff somehow. Money doesn't grow on trees, not because it doesn't, but because it is not easy to get it. I'm sounding like Louis Tully here. SonofSamhain 13:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I already did Now I must try to update the GPK, Madballs, and Girls Bravo wikis. Man, I've really been busy. SonofSamhain 16:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) hi. just so ya know, SonofSamhain is my bro. i m more pokemon than ghostbusters fan, but i can put in some info i know here and there. also, since there can be more than one, if you haven't you can nominate my bro for admin. just a suggestion. :P i will hardly ever be one here. :/ You have a great webpage and it looks great on tip for capitilization is to not capitilize something and I have corrected somethings but accidents happen so good luck with this page. I Hope it flies of the charts. Hi, I see you've changed the color of the GPK Wiki's skin I know you did it because you are the only person contributing to it other than me! I also added ChristopherJones' Slimer pic on deviantART to my favorites. Slimer's just so cute in it. The only reason I said Hi other than saying all this stuff and keeping up with this daily editing is that we've not talked in a bit. SonofSamhain 15:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Been busy in real life, and am starting to get the wiki and others ready for the "new Wikia" look. I changed the colors on GPK wiki to see if it was easier to read. I think its a better color scheme. Tho a independent may be made by me after the new look happens. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure thing! Yeah, the New Jersey Parallelogram was a little difficult to figure out. Zakor1138 03:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin reply Oh sure! I'd do it! That sounds great! Zakor1138 16:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Gostbusters 2 How come in ghostbusters 2 the year is 1999. They say it is in one of the first scenes of the movie. The video game has a Vigo painting but it takes place in 1991, 8 years before the date stated in the movie.--Canadian Reject 16:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I had the same idea. I remember looking for a BJ wiki and only finding one about the same-named musician from Howard Stern. I will gladly try to contribute to the Beetlejuice Wiki once it is set up. If you've seen the movie, good. Also, every episode of the cartoon is on YouTube(though not all of them are submitted by the same user) SonofSamhain 11:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Thanks for editing the MJN Studio Movie Star Ghosts page. It was my first page add so I was still learning the ropes. For some reason, the InfoBox was resisting my demands so I left it on the To-Do-List for tonight. oh well im from cod wikia and were alowded but its a better name! 21:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, it looks like Wikia won. This isn't so bad. I could get used to Wikia's new look. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I made four Halloween pinups on deviantART and I've been trying to beat the first and third Streets of Rage games(I already beat Streets of Rage 2 twice). I just need time to adjust to everything. SonofSamhain 15:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Never heard of ActRaiser I'm actually getting better at the first Streets of Rage game. The only thing keeping me from reaching the final boss is the mid-boss rematch against Mona and Lisa, the hardest bosses in the game. I've beaten the third game on Easy, but I'm trying to beat it on a higher difficulty because you get a bad ending if you beat it on Easy(you also only get to play five of the seven levels if you do so). SonofSamhain 08:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Extreme Ghostbusters Website Back when XGB was airing, they had an official website and I spent a long time finding any info on it. I managed to find the archived website with most stuff intact including journals from Spengler's Spirit Guide and blurbs on entities from the show. I was wondering if this site's info was ever used for the wiki. http://web.archive.org/web/20000226023247/www.spe.sony.com/tv/kids/xgb/ghosts/home.htm For one, they even gave an official name/acronym for the Bermuda Triangle ghost. Anyway, thought I'd share it since it seems like some of the stuff can be useful for the wiki. Mrmichaelt 08:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I thought those pages didn't get archived. Yes they are canon, and should be mined for info on the wiki. Specially the names of the ghosts/paranormal. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Articles that need Images Question I couldn't find the answer to this in the community page, but after I add images to a page with the category Article that Needs Images, do I then delete the Category and go to the Page that lists all the Articles and delete the page name. For instance, today I added image(s) for Yuck , Smelly Grungy , Giant Mass Ghost , Train Station Haunter , and Walter Peck Animated . Would I go to the Articles that need Images page and delete this entries from the list or is that you do as an Admin? Mrmichaelt 08:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :That is this tag . It is often put at the top of the page. Usually above the infobox. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:15, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed you were changing the gallery thumbnails from 200 to 125. Is it now '125'? I was just going by the instructions on the Community page on 'How to Add Images.' Sorry for the hassle, I can go back and edit the pages I added galleries to if it's '125' now. Mrmichaelt 01:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the catch. Yeah a month ago Wikia (host of this wiki) decided to change the format of the articles on me, and in so many words images had to be sized down to reflect it. I had addressed in in the news section on the front page a month ago, but forgot to add that to the community page. All fixed now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Just being curious Whos that goblin guy your using for your avatar? WhoYaGonnaCall? 01:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Supernatural creatures in Ghosts category Hey there! Just thought I'd say something. Should the supernatural beings not already posted in the Ghosts category be listed there? You know, like Irena Cortez and Mermaids. I thought they should be listed there for best keeping. Zakor1138 05:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to point out some things about Extreme Ghostbusters. While it is more serious, there were some pretty funny scenes, like in Be Careful What You Wish For when they had a giant toy robot appear and then show a woman scolding her child for talking to strangers, humorously implying that the toy robot was a result of a wish the boy told Duophanes about. Another thing I thought was funny was when snow got on Eduardo in the episode with the Harasvelg and Garrett said "Hey look! It's Frosty the Idiot Boy!" It's not nice, but funny nonetheless. I also noticed some similarities episodes of XGB had to RGB. Below are some examples. *RGB: Ghostworld = XGB: The Ghostmakers *RGB: A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn = XGB: Seeds of Destruction *RGB: Janine, You've Changed = Witchy Woman *RGB: Follow That Hearse = XGB: Ghost in the Machine I am pretty sure the similarities between these episodes are coincidental. SonofSamhain 21:29, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Very true, but just within the very RGB banner there were those repeat subjects: *The Collect Call of Cathulhu = Russian About *Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral = The Magnificent Five *Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional? = Stay Tooned *Ain't NASA-Sarily So = Spacebusters and then there is the whole Rollerghoster thing..... (From Marvel/Nows "The Rise and Fall of Ghostbusting") (Marvel Comics "Rollerghoster!"). Oh yeah, Filmation had a episode named "Rollerghoster" too! Yeah.... Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Demons and Revenants I liked Mrmichaelts idea of a "Demons" and "Revenants" categories under the "Corporal" category. What do you think? Zakor1138 03:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Here's what I'm Up To I'm trying to get back to working on the Girls Bravo wiki and the GPK Wiki. I've just been ocupied with other things. I finally got Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions and beat the game in two days. Too bad there's only one me! SonofSamhain 20:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I've been adding Picsneeded templates to the articles without images It's starting to get hard, because now I get a blank page each time I try to edit an article or save my edits. I'm sure this small problem will blow over soon. We seriously need to make sure every article of the ghosts have at least one image. SonofSamhain 21:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've had that problem with editing pages, too. Figured it was just me but I use both Firefox and Chrome for my browsers. I usually have to reload 2-5 times to get everything showing. Mrmichaelt 01:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Issues I am really having issues loading anything to do with wikia in Firefox. I however got Google Chrome to work, tho I really dislike google chrome. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Now, on Chrome, images won't load or on entries with multiple ones, some or none load. On Firefox, there is no image loading problem for me.Mrmichaelt 04:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Go here, I don't have answers either, nor do the other wiki editors. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, everything's okay now I've finally finished adding Picsneeded templates to all the Ghost articles that lack pictures. I think our problem has something to do with how late or early we get to work on Wikia. My small problem started when I stayed up to work on this. It's now 3:19 PM and nothing's gone wrong. How are you? SonofSamhain 14:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I aim to get more screencaps up today, tho we may not be able to see them. (sigh.......wikia) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sometimes, if I'm still editing at around 11 pm, then I get that message~database locked by administrator but then it's alright a few seconds later. I wasn't sure if it was Devilmanozzy or not. But since it happens every night I'm editing...Mrmichaelt 01:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes it works if I simply go to another page and then return to the page I'm having image problems with. I also plan to get back to work on the other wikis as soon as possible. If only I were in the mood! SonofSamhain 14:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC)